Recoil
by Tazflyer
Summary: Takes place after Hidden Dangers summery in first chapter
1. Remembrance

Hey guys, I'm back with a new story. A follow-up to my Tranformers Prime fic. Miko is suffering from the psychological effects of what happened but is keeping it to herself not wanting to worry the others. Bulkhead feels that something is wrong, will he be able to help her cope? Can two new friends help her deal?

Disclaimer: Like I said in my last story I don't own Transformers or its characters. I just simply write.

Remembrance

It's been about 7 weeks since the shooting at Jasper High. The funerals were all done and life has returned to somewhat normal. Teddy Bears, Candles and pictures of the slain cover a wall on the north side of the school as students either converse or enter the school to meet friends or to head to class, two in particular stand outside waiting for a friend to show up when a text message comes in.

_Not coming in._

_Why not _

_Shrinks didn't cleared me _

_Still haven't gone?_

_I have nothing to say to them so why should I go?_

_Miko you can't just avoid this, it's something we all went through._

_I have seen too many shrinks already because of home, the last thing I need is another trying to get into my head to find out nothing's wrong._

_Can it hurt to go to one session? I mean if there's nothing wrong with you, You'll be able to come back._

There was a slight pause between the texts then cam a response

_Fine, I'll go to one session then that's it. I'm coming back regardless of what they say. Host parents can be so annoying, acting like I'm fraggin helpless._

_They're just trying to help Miko, C U Monday I hope._

_Yeah, whatever. _

"What did she say Jack?"

(sighs) "Miko can be so stubborn, she still refuses to go to the therapist."

"Doesn't she realize that she can't comeback to school without the all clear from them." said Raf

"Yeah, I managed to convince her to go to a session hopefully she follows through."

*Bell rings*

"Come on, we better get to class."

Jasper Health Center

Miko sits in a mahogany wooded room with three chairs and a desk with a receptionist typing away. Looking around she sighs as she waits for the doctor to see her. The door on the opposing wall opens and two teenage girls walk in to the room. Both were tan in color with long straight raven hair at first glance you couldn't tell these two apart but at second glance you could see that their eyes were different colors. One girls eyes were a striking blue like sapphires glinting in the sun. the other girls eyes seemed to change color, at first were an iridescent white with flecks of purple to a foggy whitish blue like a moonstone. Their clothes also looked out of the ordinary as well, the blue eyed girl wore a sand peasant top with a teal corset like add-in with black punk style buckle pants and black boots. In her hair was a brown feather attachment to complete her look. Her twin wore a cross between a cyber goth and Japanese school girl outfit consisting of a knee length grey plaid skirt with pink and blue lines and gray off-the-shoulder sweater cut just below the bust line with a cobalt polo shirt cut off just above the belly but below the sweater. To complete her look was a pair of gray platform boots with just above her ankles and a gray headband with goggles and gray fingerless gloves. They walked over to the receptionist desk to sign in then sat down in two of the chairs. The receptionist got off the phone with the doctor and went back to what she was doing when the doctor stepped out of his office.

"Ms. Nakadai, I'm so glad you finally is able to grace me with your presence."

"It's not by choice believe me."

"Oh come on it's not that bad, it's just a small eval to see if your stable enough to go back to school."

"Whatever" Miko gets up and heads into the office.

"Ok ladies I know you have an appointment but this may take awhile so why don't we all have a group session seeing as ya'll are here for similar reasons."

"Yeah sure, the less time here the better."

"Why is it that you young people have such a negative opinion of therapist?"

"Because you tend to ask a lot of questions that you already know the answer to." said the second girl

The doctor chuckles and leads them in to his office where Miko was near the window looking outside.

"Trying to figure an escape route?"

"If I was I'd be gone right now."

"Why don't you have a seat. Today I would like to have a group session, seeing as the three of you are here for evaluations to go back to school so lets start off with intro's and why are you here?"

"Hello my name is Dr. Phillip Andrews and I am here to lend an open ear to those who need it."

"Hi my name is Sapphire Rainfeather, I am here because of a annual psyche evaluation to return to school." said the girl with the blue eyes

Her twin stood up and introduced herself "My name is Opal Rainfeather and like my sister I'm because of our evaluation."

After she sat down Miko just sat there and introduced herself.

"My name is Miko and I'm here because my host parents and a few others think that I'm an emotional wreck."

"Miko they're just concerned because when they dropped you off at school a old pickup backfired, you screamed, ducked down behind the car and covered your head."

"That's because where I come from cars like that are in the scrap heap being recycled not on the road."

"And the nightmares you've been having?"

"Haven't had one in a week."

"Well according to Alice that's because you haven't slept in a week."

"If Alice would just stop playing mother hen, I would be fine."

"Then she wouldn't be a good host parent now would she?"

"Shouldn't you be paying attention to your other patients?"

"I am, I would like Sapphire to break the ice with how was the tour?"

"Same old, same old. We added a few new cities to the tour, nothing big."

"We were talking about a theme for next season." Opal added

"Really, what's the theme?"

"Rio."

"Rio? As in Rio de Janeiro"

"Yeah but it's still in limbo if that's actually gonna be the theme for next season." said Sapphire

As the three of them talked Miko's mind drifted soon she didn't find herself in Dr. Andrews office but in a therapist office back home and the twins were replaced by her mother.

"What do you mean there's nothing wrong with her. I mean look at her, hair dyed, clothes in all different colors."

"That is the latest trend for youth." the therapist supplied

"It look ridiculous, they look like clowns."

"Mrs. Nakadai we're not here to discuss Miko's fashion sense. We are here to discuss the results of her evaluation. As I stated she is a well-adjusted child considering…"

"Considering what?"

"Considering the fact the you are intentionally ignoring her, while forcing your dreams and aspirations upon your older children, driving them away from you. Miko's drop in her grades and her change of appearance and behavior is simply leads to get some form of attention from you. Not to mention you blaming her for a death that wasn't her fault."

"Her Brother Mako died because she was careless."

"He died because a driver was careless."

"I wish that she had gone after her hat instead of him."

As those words came out she regretted it. She revealed her deepest secret in front of her daughter.

Young Miko ran out of the office with tears in her eyes.

"Mrs. Nakadai…Ms. Nakadai…..Ms. Nakadai"

Everything faded back into Dr. Andrews office.

"Miko is everything alright?"

"What?"

"I asked you if everything is alright because your crying."

Miko lifted her hand to her face and felt the tears. 'why did that just happen?'

"I have to go to the bathroom."

"Sure go right ahead we'll continue when you come back."

Miko got up and left the office. She walked into the bathroom to clean her face, as she was splashing water on her face she could still hear her mother in her head. "Wish she would of gone after it."

Miko choked back a sob as she remembered that session.

"I should of never come here." she wipes her face and turns off the faucet and leaves the bathroom. Instead of heading back to the office she walks out the building and down the street. She makes it to the end of the block before she pulls out her cell phone and calls Bulkhead.

"Hey Miko."

"Hey Bulk, could you come and get me?"

"Session over already?"

"Yeah, didn't say much." she lied

"Well it's a start, atleast your going now. Be there in 20."

"Thanks Bulk"

Miko puts her phone away and waits, shortly after Bulkhead comes with Slash Monkey blaring as she hops in and they take off.

Back at the office they was still waiting for Miko to come back.

"I hope she's alright, I better send Nancy to check on her."

"You actually bought that?" asked Opal

"You think she left?"

"Duh, she's been gone for almost 25 mins. Of course she's gone." responded Sapphire

"Oh dear, well if you two see her again let her know that she still hasn't been cleared to go back to school so she would need to come back."

"Will do doc."

The twins left the office and headed down the street to an seemingly abandoned warehouse and went inside. On the first floor was what looked like a showroom for clothes, the walked into the elevator and went up stairs. The second floor had mannequins and sewing machines, some of the mannequins had the beginnings of designs on them. The third floor contained rows and rows of different fabrics of every color. Finally they reached the top floor where they lived it was a nice penthouse with a kitchenette, aloft where the living room was two bedrooms with a full bath and computers sitting in the office space.

"Can you believe that guy, 'You think she left?" said Sapphire

"I know right? She definitely did not wanna be there." said Opal

"But I hope she's ok though. What made her cry like that?" she added

"Who knows, maybe it would be a good thing if we saw her again."

A/N: so what'd ya think, you know what to do


	2. Scars from the past

What's up guys I'm back with chapter 2, Miko changes her look a little and starts acting strange even for her. Will they be able to pull her back?

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns Transformers

Scars from the past

As Bulkhead travels down the road Miko faces out the window with her hair blowing in the wind. She smiles as she listens to Slash Money happy that she got out of the office without really diving into her past.

"It's good to see you smile." Said Bulkhead as he lowered the volume

"Thanks Bulk, I'm just glad to get out of there."

"It couldn't of been that bad."

"Well I did meet to girls that were really cool, they were there for their annual evaluations before they start school."

"Annual?"

"Well they go on tour for a good portion of the year and are home-schooled."

"Are the part of a band?"

"I don't know didn't ask before I left."

"Didn't they mention it during the session?"

"I think so."

"Miko did you stay for the entire session?"

"…."

"Oh Miko, you said that you were gonna go to this therapy."

"I did go, I just didn't stay the whole 2 hours."

"How long did you stay for?"

"45 mins."

"That's not good enough, Miko. In order for you to go back to school you need to go the required 20 hours to be fully evaluated."

"Oh relax Bulkhead I'm fine. I'll be in school come Monday, just need to go shopping for some new shirts and stuff."

"If your sure Miko then I guess I'll pick you up on Monday for school."

"Deal, Now crank up track 7 Bulk."

"You got it."

Bulkhead increases the volume and turns off the main highway to go off-roading.

Sunday night

Miko was in her room with Android Lust playing while going through her purchases. She bought a few pairs of jeans along with the shirts and some charms to go for her belly button ring. (This was before she came to America) she looked at her self in the mirror with some of her new outfits and realized her current hair style didn't quite mesh. She took her hair out of the pigtails and as her hair fell to her shoulders she saw what style it could become.

So with a pair of scissors she cut the back of her hair up to just below her neck and with a razor thinned the front of her hair so it laid flat then with some gel slicked some of it back and let the rest fall in front of her eye. (Don't worry her hair will grow back quick)

Smiling at her work she put her clothes away and took a shower. 30 mins later she came back into her room in her towel and went past her mirror to get her pajamas on. She stopped to see herself and saw the marks where the bullets hit her. She placed her finger on one of the wounds and a quick flash and a bang was heard as she remembered that day. She lost her grip on her towel and dropped to her knees as she saw the look on Eddy's face. It was filled with sadness and anger at the same time, she looked down at her hand and saw it was bloody. She started to gasp as she realized that she was back at the school and Eddy was coming towards her. Miko shut her eyes and covered her face. She started hyperventilating and started rocking when a knock sounded.

She snapped out of it and realized she was back in her room in front of her mirror naked and still damp from her shower. The knock came again accompanied by her name being called.

"Miko, is everything alright?"

"Yeah" Miko replied shakily

"Are you sure? You sound a little frazzled."

Getting her breathing a little more under control she re-assured her host mom that she was fine and with that she was left alone.

Quickly getting dressed for bed Miko sat on her bed with her hands still shaking.

"Come on Miko get it together, you can't let what happened keep you from living.

She turned out the light and fell into a fitful sleep, only to have the nightmare come to her again.

The next morning a exhausted Miko got up out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower to wake herself up. When she came back she had dried off and got dressed, her new outfit consisted stuff she bought from home and Hot Topic. Her pants were black flare jeans with a ghostly skull and crossbones and pin striping emblazed on her right leg, a silver charm with a bright ruby stone dangling from her bellybutton, a reddish pink geo halter top. Without her wristband you saw a Japanese symbol tattooed on the underside, and on her back tribal fallen angle wings on her shoulder blades going down to the edge of where the shirt began. She put on some makeup, black eyeliner, red eye-shadow with a bronze smoky effect and a pale lip gloss, her nails were painted Silver with Black craquelure effects. She fixed her hair to the way she had it last night pink streaks falling just over her eyes. Her jewelry consisted of a silver dragon cuff with a ruby stone on her left ear and a ruby stud on her right, bulkhead's gift around her neck and a silver butterfly bracelet which was a gift from her sister. Inspecting herself she takes a deep breath and puts on her black jacket heads downstairs to wait for Bulkhead. Her host mom came out of the kitchen with a bagel for her when she noticed the new look.

"Miko, what did you do to your hair and when did you get you belly button pierced?"

"I cut it and I had this pierced for a while now"

"I'm sure Dr Andrews would be asking a few questions about that?"

"Yeah, Whatever."

"Well take this if you are going, you need to eat something." She gave her the bagel wrapped in a napkin.

"Thanks, Alice" Miko said as she puts on her shades and steps outside just to see bulkhead pull up.

Bulkhead had to do a double take as she gets in and greets him cheerfully

"Miko? What did you do to your hair?"

"Don't start bulk my host mom had the same question."

"It's not that, I like it. It's just a surprise, something to get use to."

"It's won't stay this way for long, my hair grows quick."

"Well ready to go?"

"Yup, let's go bulk."

Bulkhead pulls off and takes Miko to school.

Jack and Raf was in class discussing last nights homework when Miko walks in and heads to her usual seat.

"Whoa, Miko?"

Both walked over to see if it was her and she greeted them.

Jack was at a loss for words as he tried to wrap his head around her new look.

"Miko, you cut your hair. It look good."

"Thanks Raf, it won't be like this for long my hair grows quick so I'm gonna have to put more pink in it when it does."

"Why?" asked Jack

"Because I like pink in my hair."

"No, I meant why did you cut it?"

"Because I felt like it, who made you the hairstyle police."

"That's not what I meant…"

"If Mr. Darby and Mr. Esquivel would take their seats I would like to introduce two new students." the teacher said

Jack and Raf took their seats as he proceeded to introduce the two new students, Miko however recognized them from Friday's therapy session. This time Sapphire wore a lime green halter offset by a black netted long sleeve shirt and a pair of black hip- hugger jeans with a gold cuff attached to a dangling star earring by a thin chain and a black fedora with a peacock feather on it. Her sister wore a green pleated skirt with a purple vest-like corset over a short sleeved white collar shirt and a green tie and purple netted fingerless gloves.

"Everyone this is Sapphire and Opal Rainfeather, they're back from their world tour with their circus troop 'Cirque de International'."

"Hope they've had their shots." a snooty girly shouted

"That's really cute coming from one that looks like a mangy mutt." shot back Opal

A couple of the students chuckled and said "burned"

"Ms. Myers, do I need to remind you that you are on behavioral probation for the racial comment last week."

"Sorry Mr. Porter."

"Now lets find you ladies some seats. How about the empty one next to… Ms Nakadai, welcome back.

"Thanks"

"As I was saying the empty one next to her and the empty desk in front of her as well."

The twins walked over to their new seats, they smiled at her.

"Ms Nakadai how would you like to show them to their lockers after class."

"Yeah, sure."

"Ok now that's settled lets open our books to open our books to ch 14 on page 875,The battle of the Alamo: Custard's last stand."

Everyone turned the page and started listening to the lecture.

After class Jack and Raf headed to their next classes telling Miko that they would see her at lunch while she took them to their lockers which were conveniently near hers.

"So what happened to you Friday?" asked Sapphire

"Got bored so I took off."

"That was pretty slick, whipping up some fake tears then asking to go to the bathroom."

"Yeah, it was." she said uneasily "So how'd you get those names, mom obsessed with gemstones or something?"

"Something along those lines" said Opal

"Mainly it was the days we were born and our unique eye colors." said Sapphire.

"How's that?"

"Well I was born at 9:17 pm September 30th, making by birthstone Sapphire."

"and I was born at 9:17 am on October 1st."

"Making your birthstone Opal." Miko finished "That is beyond cool"

"Thanks." said Opal

"I'm digging the threads and the hair, very shway." said Sapphire

"Thought I change things up a bit."

"Cool."

"What is not cool is 3 students that are 15 minutes late for class." said the assistant principal walking up to them. "I'm afraid I'm gonna have to assign detention for you after school. Which is very disappointing considering this your first day back Ms. Nakadai and your first day here Ms. Rainfeathers."

"Yes Mr. Mitchell"

"Detention will be in room 115 at 3 pm. Now get to class." with that he turns on his heel on walks back down the hallway. All three girls head upstairs to their next class grumbling about what just happened.

"Is he always like that?" asked Sapphire

"Unfortunately. I think he has a perma-wedgie so it makes him irritable"

"So who's the brat in our last class." asked Opal

"Ashley Myers"

"Big time Bitch?"

"Biggest, not to mention her dad owns part of Jasper, so she has a big city attitude for a small town."

"That sounds like a bit of a nightmare for her, being trapped in a small town." said Sapphire

"Well she sees it as an opportunity to spread her spoiled influence around as well as mono."

"No way"

"Shut-up"

"Yeah, she gave it to half the football team and two soccer players."

"Do they still chase after her?" asked Opal

"Would a dog bite a mail man?"

"I guess it's true what they say. 'You can't teach common sense and you can't fix stupid." said Sapphire

"No matter how many years they've been here."

All three girls laugh as they exit the stairwell and head towards their next class.

After Lunch she text bulkhead that she has detention and to pick her up at 3:30 she goes to meet up with Jack and Raf for her last class of the day.

In detention Miko, Sapph and Opal had to sit separately from to one another while she waited for 3:30. Thankfully the teacher who was supervising was asleep so she was able to sneak out, but little did she realize Sapphire and Opal followed her out. Outside Miko ran and got into bulkhead while they slipped in through the trunk. Bulkhead pulled off and headed out of town not knowing that he had 2 additional passengers.

While they were on the road Sapphire and Opal peeked over to see the guy that she snuck off with but realized they was no one in the driver seat

"Oh My god, Where's the driver?" shouted Sapphire

Bulkhead slammed on the breaks and Miko looked behind her to see her two new friends thrown near the front.

"What are you doing here?"

"We saw you sneak out of detention and saw this truck outside so we thought you were going to see your boyfriend and that he might have some cute friends and we're really sorry."

"Scrap, I guess we gotta take you with us."

"Who's we? asked Opal

"I'm part of the 'We'" bulkhead said

"It's Talks? Perfect"

"Everything will be explained when we get to the base."

Both girls strap themselves in and Bulkhead pulls off again dreading the explanation to Optimus for having 3 girls instead of one exit his vehicle mode


	3. Light Hello's and Heavy Hits

Hey guys, I'll keep this short. Here's ch 3 and I know what models they resemble going by the names the show supplies for bumblebee, don't judge me.

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns TFP.

Light Hellos and a Heavy Hit

As Bulkhead transformed, Sapphire and Opal stared wide-eyed at what they just saw and then turned to face Optimus as he approached."Bulkhead what is the meaning of this?"

"Optimus…I….We…."

"Dude, Before you go into a complete spaz-fit. FYI it wasn't his fault." said Sapphire stepping forward

"Yeah, we were following Miko and her boyfriend to some secret spot where other cool teens hang out and possibly meet other cute guys." added Opal

"Seriously, Miko didn't know we were with there until we discovered that there was no driver in the driver seat, So please don't go all agro." continued Sapphire

Optimus knelt down and looked carefully at both girls. Seeing the sincerity in their eyes he smiled and introduced himself and the others.

"I am Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots."

"Judging from the exhaust pipes your vehicle form is a Semi, right?" said Sapphire

"Correct. This is my scout Bumblebee"

Bumblebee beeps and whistles a hello to the girls.

"By the doors and racing stripe, you are a Visor-V8 with some serious muscle."

Bumblebee beeped in bashfulness as the girl pegged his alt mode.

"This is Arcee."

"A Mayaha-X7"

"How'd you know that?"

"Your body armor is far too fashionable and streamlined to be a Harley"

"She's good." Arcee says looking at Bulkhead

"You have already met Bulkhead and this is our Ratchet, he is our Medic.""And for your information I am an ambulance" added Ratchet

*tick* "And here I thought you were a cement truck. Thank you for straighten that out."

"Yeah I mean, hello? 'Ratchet' is a tool." said Opal

Miko and Raf busted out laughing. Soon Arcee, bumblebee and Bulkhead were cracking up. Realizing how that came out the twins started laughing too.

"Ratchet, I'm sorry I didn't mean for that to come out like that."

Ratchet grumbles and walks away saying something about the twins being like sunstreaker and sideswipe in human form.

"Ooooh, He mad at you." said Sapphire

"I really did not mean for it to come out like that."

"I'm sure Ratchet knew what you meant." said Optimus "However now that you know of our existence and your current association with Miko it would be wise if you remain under our watch."

"Why would knowing Miko endanger us?"

Optimus Prime began the tale that he told to Jack, Miko and Raf when they first met them. All the while Miko drifted back when she was at home in her room listening to her older sister and Brother argue with their mother.

"Sending her to America would be a good experience for her." Said Keiko

"With her attitude and grades? Ha, they will send her back in a week." Said her mother

"This is exactly what the therapist was talking about, you project your negatively towards her because you feel that she killed the family protégé." said Lao

"She did kill him!"

"No she didn't honey."

"Stay out of this Lang, this does not concern you."

"A careless driver was responsible. Mako waited for the light to turn green to retrieve Miko's hat."

"If she wasn't so careless with it…."

"The wind blew it off her head. You're acting like she can control the wind." Keiko shouted back

"She shouldn't of worn it."

"You were getting on her case about not wearing it after you bought it for her. She never wanted to wear it because it was ugly." said Lao

Miko came out of her room with her suitcases and guitar packed. Her siblings and her father smiled, her mother scowled.

"I'm ready to go."

"Fine, whatever. Go. Shame your family further by going to America."

She storms out of the room, leaving the others in the living room.

"Don't listen to her sweetheart." said her father giving her a hug

"Yeah you're gonna have a blast in America." said Lao

"Make sure you take plenty of pictures Miko…."

"Miko….Miko, hey Miko."

Miko snaps out of her memory to find they were staring at her

"What?"

"Are you alright Miko?" asked Optimus

"What do you mean, I'm fine."

"We were calling your name for 5 mins." Raf said

"Maybe Ratchet should take a look at you." said Optimus

"Look I don't need Doc Bot scanning me. I just need some air." she gets up and heads to the roof

"She did that before." said Opal

"When?" asked Bulkhead

"During our group session on Friday. She zoned out then tears started running down her face. Then she got up asked to got the bathroom and never came back."

"That's when she called me to pick her up" said bulkhead

"Didn't she say anything about the session during the drive?" asked Arcee

"No, I knew something was wrong but I didn't press the issue."

"Why Not?"

"No offence Cee but Miko is Just like you when it comes to the personal life."

"Well whatever it is we can't exactly push the issue until she's ready to talk about it. Until then we must let her know that we are there for her when she needs us." said Optimus

Later on that night Bulkhead pulled up to Miko's house and turned off his engine.

"Miko, I didn't mean to pry I'm just worried about you."

"It's ok Bulk I just didn't have a good session with a therapist back home and being there just brought back some old memories.""Are you gonna go back?"

"Yeah, I know Alice is gonna pitch when she finds out I bailed on Friday so I'll finish my 20 hours."

"That's my girl"

One Week Later

Miko had finished her 10 sessions with the therapist. Most of the time dodging questions about real personal questions but seeing as she was going to school with no real incident he gave the Ok.

She had also been having issues with Ashley Myers and her crew for a few days causing more detentions. They were in Art class where things got worse. Everyone in class was working on different things, some were sculpting others were sketching and a few were painting. Still brooding after their tiff in the lunch room that scored her a weeks detention Ashley decided to get even. She looked over at Miko who was at one of the Sculpting stations then whispered something to her friends they giggled and nodded their heads. Ashley got up from her area and picked up her container that had blue paint in it pretended to walk passed Miko and "accidently" spilled the paint all over the back of her shirt.

"Oh I'm soo sorry Miko." she said as her friends giggled. "Here let me clean you up."

"No thank you I you did enough." said Miko standing up

As she did Ashley's friend came up behind her and dumped her red paint on top of her head.

Everyone in class except Sapphire and Opal laughed. The teacher tried to quiet everyone down and separate Miko from the three girls but Miko was livid and slugged Ashley's friend in the face as she fell over Ashley jumped on Miko's back and was flipped over on to her friend and was about the punch her when Sapphire and Opal pulled her back and out of the class room.

"Miko chill, I think they got the message."

"No they didn't, They haven't gotten the message that last few times. It just makes it easier to beat the scrap out of them."

"You're gonna get expelled if this keeps up."

Miko walks away from them and out of the blue punches a locker leaving a dent.

"Why is it that when bullies do something bad nothing happens to them, but when the bullied stands up for themselves they get punished."

"I don't know." said Opal

"Yeah you wouldn't know, neither did my brother and sister."

"What?" asked Sapphire

Realizing she said too much Miko ran off down the hallway and out of the school.

"Miko!"

"Miko come back."

But Miko was gone she had disappeared.

"Come on, we gotta find her." said Opal

"Jack call the base and let them know what happened. We'll go looking for her."

"Right, wait what happened?"

"Just do it."

Sapphire and Opal ran down the block to start their search for Miko.


	4. Broken Hearts

Hey y'all here's another installment of the story. We last left our hero's searching for Miko after an paint incident in class has left her reeling.

Without futher ado here's part 4 but first the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Need I remind anyone who owns what…No good now on with the show.

Broken Hearts

3 hours after school let out everyone is still searching for Miko, Jack had called out of work to help in the search was on Arcee calling her name.

Raf and Bumblebee was also cruising around calling for her and trying her cell phone. Jasper Police was patrolling to see if they can spot her.

Bulkhead was at the base calling her cell phone but kept getting her voicemail. "This is crazy I should be out there looking for her with the others."

"Bulkhead I understand your concern but without a human to cover you, you could be discovered." said Optimus

Sapphire and Opal were on foot looking in area's most wouldn't really think to look. They finally spotted her sitting on the edge of the gully near the warehouse that they called home. Her head was on her knees and the paint pretty much dried and caked on her.

"Miko?" called Sapphire

"Just go away"

"Come on let's get you cleaned up." said Opal helping her to her feet.

The trio walked inside and lead her to the elevator.

"You guys live here?"

"Yeah this place was left to us by our dad several years ago. This is where we design and make all of clothes. " said Opal

"Nice."

When they got up to the top floor they walked Miko into one of the guest bathrooms and started running the bath water.

"I'll get you something to change into."

"I'll grab some bath stuff." said Sapphire

Miko sat in the tub clothes and all to let the water run soaking her clothes loosing some of the dried paint.

Sapphire came back and turned off the water. She helped Miko out of her clothes and brought them to the washer.

Opal came in after she put a change of clothes on the bed and started washing the paint off her skin. A few minutes later Sapphire came back with some shampoo and started washing her hair. Tears were streaming down Miko's face as if the bath was washing away the walls that she had built up over the years to keep people from getting too close. After most of the paint was off Miko got up so they could change the water and let her shower the rest of it off. A little later Miko came out of the bathroom dry and in a pink angry birds pajama pants set with a matching tank her hair slightly damp.

"Feel better?" asked Sapphire

"A little."

"We called everyone and told them that your ok and that your spending the night with us. Needless to say Bulkhead was relived, he's outside on curbside duty." said Opal

"Yeah that's Bulk. He's always looking out for me. Even though sometimes I don't look out for him."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Opal

"A few times I ended up getting Bulkhead into trouble or hurt because I don't think things through before I do it."

"Well I'm sure that Bulkhead knows you mean well."

"Yeah but I still get him hurt. I can't seem to do anything right. Even when I try to appease someone, someone else always gets hurt."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Sapphire

"It was a stupid hat, that my mom brought me. My mom said that I was an ungrateful brat because I didn't wear it. So to shut her up I finally wore the damn thing. I was walking with my brother home from school when the wind knocked the hat off my head I chased it until it went out into the street. My brother told me to stay on the sidewalk while he went to get it, the signal turned on and he went out to get it. Then a driver who wasn't watching the road ran the red light and struck my brother. I saw his body go under the car and…."

"And your mom blamed you for that?" Opal asked

"What a bitch" said Sapphire

"After his funeral my relationship with my mom only got worse, we went to therapy to patch things up but it only revealed some truths about my mom that she didn't want to hear and she said something that really just made me hate her."

"What did she say?"

"She wished that I went after my hat instead of Mako."

Sapphire gasped and covered her mouth looking at Miko in shock

"That's fragged up, and here I thought our mom was bad."

"Why's that?"

"Well, we didn't know our mother until we turned 13." started Opal

"Our mom met our dad while on a trip in Minnesota when she was 16. According to one of the love letters it was love at first sight. Our dad who was 18 had just graduated from high school and was on his way to boot camp in the fall so basically they spent a wild summer together and she got pregnant before he left he said that he was gonna marry her after his first tour. A month after we were born he was killed by a landmine. Since she came from a heavily religious and mostly racist family and he was a Native American so they would of pretty much disowned her if they knew the she had children out of wedlock and by a Indian so she left us in an orphanage and never looked back."

"It was 12 years later that we finally figured out who she was and where she was but with the nuns watching us we had to bide our time to break out and find her." continued Sapphire. "When we turned 13 we finally saved up our life savings and bought to tickets to our mom's home. By that time she had married the governor of South Carolina and had two sons. We came to their home while there was this big gala going on press and her family was there to celebrate the Governors re-election but their wedding anniversary as well."

"Wow you guys picked one hell of a time to show up." said Miko

"No kidding, you can imagine our mother's surprise when she saw us for the first time in years. Her husband was shocked that she had two children and didn't tell him. The press were having a field day and her parents where livid, her father for having two colored babies and her mom for not telling her she had two more grandchildren. Our brothers wanted to no more about us but with the obvious shame on our moms face we ran out without even asking her why she left us." said Opal.

{Flashback}

Sapphire and Opal was sitting at a diner booth trying to figure out their next move when their mother walked in.

"Mama…" Sapphire started

Their mother slapped her across the face knocking her into the booth

"Stupid, stupid child. Do you have any idea what you two have done?"

"We wanted to see you and ask you why you left us." said Sapphire holding her cheek

"Because your father left me to after he said he was gonna marry me"

"He died, that's no reason." said Opal

"I was 16 years old, I would have been disowned if I came back pregnant."

"So you hid your shame in an orphanage?" asked Sapphire

Upset she dug through he purse and pulled out her wallet throwing a bill on the table.

"Here's 100 bucks, go back to where you came from and never come back."

"We don't want your money, We want you."

"I don't." With that being said she turns around and leaves

The twins used the money to check into a motel the guy saw that they were desperate so he didn't ask for I.D's. Opal went to get some food for them their mothers voice kept repeating in Sapphire's ears to the point where she punched the mirror and broke it. Seeing the shards on the floor she picked one up and slowly dragged it down her vain breaking the skin she saw the blood pool up on the wound then spill over. Realising what she done she went to go to the bathroom to get a towel but she got dizzy and fell to the floor and into unconsciousness.

The next morning Sapphire woke up to a steady beeping noise and the sun's rays peaking through the blinds of the hospital. She looked around to see Opal sleeping in one of the chairs and her wrist was bandaged with an I.V sticking out of it. A nurse walks in to check her vitals and notices that she's awake.

"Good morning, I'm Nurse Ellison. You're gonna be just fine, the doctor and also a counselor for social services will be coming in to speak to you in a few minutes."

Opal had woken up and looked at Sapphire at the mention of 'Social Services' meaning that they will be sent back to that orphanage back in Minnesota, the nurse leaves them alone to go get the doctor.

"I'm sorry Opal."

"I know, what made you do it?"

"It was the fact that I filled your head and I guess mine with the idea that mom was just scared and gave us up to give us a better chance at life, only to find that she's a selfish bitch. She didn't give a damn about us or our dad."

"So what now?"

"I don't know but I'm not going back to that orphanage, where they tried to split us up."

"Then we need to get out of this hospital."

"We need to plan this just right…."

When the nurse came back with the doctor and the counselor they had formed their plan of escape.

A few days later Sapphire was released from the hospital and the girls were taken to the bus station. Since they didn't have much but a backpack between them it would make it easy for them to run. At the same time the governor was at the bus station for a public meet and greet thanking his supporters and made it to where the buses were lined up and people was waiting to leave when he saw them. He walked over to them and introduced himself. He was a very nice man, his voice was gentle and his eyes were kind.

"So were are you ladies off to?"

"Back to the place where your wife abandoned us 13 years ago." said Sapphire harshly

"Wife said that she went to find you but you weren't anywhere to be seen."

"Did she check the hospital or the diner where she slapped Sapphire across the face for us showing up and making her look like a two timing slut. Then throwing a hundred dollars at us tell us to leave and never come back because she never wanted us." said Opal

By this time the cameras and reporters has came around them and caught everything.

"Yeah she found us alright, and said she wants nothing to do with us."

"I'm very sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, you're not the one who left us." said Sapphire

"We have a bus to catch, excuse us Govenor." said Opal

They started to walk away when an idea came to him.

"Wait"

The girls turned around.

"You don't have to go back there, I can help you track down any other family that you may have."

"Can you do that?" asked Opal

"I have the resources."

They both looked at each other and accepted his help to find any family that they could have.

As they were leaving the bus station he told the counselor that he has them and was taken them with him.

"So how are you gonna help us find our dad's family Governor?" asked Opal

"Please call me Steve."

"Ok Steve."

"And to answer you question we need to look at your birth records and any paternity test that could match your DNA. And we'll go from there."

At the Governor's home they have researched every lead they could find and soon enough they located their father's brother who owns a family circus that tours worldwide every year.

"This is great we actually have family." said Sapphire

"I'll contact them tonight and see if they can take you. I would hate to see you beautiful girls to go back to such a awful place."

"Thank you for all of your help" said Opal

"Honey we're back." said Judith coming in the door with her sons and her Mother. She turned a shade of white when she saw them again.

"What in god's name are they doing here? 100 bucks wasn't enough to get ya'll to leave you want more."

"ladies would you excuse us, boys why don't you show your sisters around. I need to talk to your mother privately."

"Come along girls, I would definitely like to get to know my two other grandchildren." said Judith's mother.

She took the girls by the hands and show them around with the boys following behind chatting away. When they were alone Steve really let her have it.

"How dare you, you lied to me. Two daughters, twins no doubt. Show up at my door looking for you and you reject them. They told me everything even that part where Opal walks in to Sapphire unconscious on the floor with her wrist slit. You call yourself a good mother, you pride yourself on that mother-to-be program, yet you reject to of your own. You're nothing but a hypocrite. A blemish on your family."

Judith dropped to her knees and started crying. "I was scared, when their father died I was alone. I knew that my family would not welcome me back if I came home pregnant, unmarried and by a colored man. So I did what I did and blocked it out of my mind for 13 years. They didn't have programs for me. I didn't know what to do."

"You could of called me" said Judith's mom walking in to the living room

"The kids are having lunch in the kitchen."

"And what of daddy? He wouldn't of accepted this."

"We'll that would have been his problem"

"What can I do, I burnt the bridge with them."

"Well the least you can do, apologize and help them get to family that will raise them."

"So it's settled, they will have a new home and they'll still have family to come and visit." said Judith's mom

{end flashback}

"Later on that night, our uncle came and gladly accepted custody of us. Saying it's the least he could do for his brother. We said our goodbye's and we left." finished Opal

Miko sat for a while before she said anything. " I guess that's why we get along so well, we both came from messed-up lives."

"yeah but we had each others back when we were being bullied at the orphanage, and you had your siblings when you were bullied by your mom but as soon as you moved out here, you had no one." said Sapphire

"Well there's Jack and Raf but they can't do much cause my bullies are girls."

"That's why you need friends that are girls to have your back." said Opal

"Thanks"

"Not a problem, by the way I've been meaning to ask about the tatt on your wrist cause the one on your back is wicked"

"I got both in defiance of my mom, a week or two after my brother died. It's his name and 'I love you', the wings symbolize that he's still with me even though he's an angel."

"That is so beautiful." said Sapphire

"I built up so many walls to protect myself but it seems like it kept some people away."

"It happens, we think it's being strong to not need any one but you're a lot stronger with those that care, that can be either family or friends."

"Or friends that is family." added Opal

All three started laughing

"I'm starving" said Miko

"Pizza?" asked Sapphire

"Take out?" asked Opal

"Both." said Miko

"I'll get the phone book."

Later on that night Miko hopped on the computer and started typing.

Rocky Mountain Juvenile Center

Eddy was on the computer when he saw an email from Miko that was sent last night. "Haven't heard from her in a couple weeks"

He opens the email and this is what it said

_Hey Eddy,_

_Sorry I haven't written in a while but things here have been a little crazy, been avoiding my therapy sessions for a few weeks until about a week ago, I guess it's because being in a therapist office bought back so old memories that I didn't want to face. I met two new friends who's back story is worse than mine when I finally went. Got into a fight when paint was dumped all over me. So in a nutshell that's why I haven't emailed you. I hope everything is ok over there and to hear from you soon._

_Miko_

Eddy sat back and thought about his response but soon enough he was typing away after he was done he saw his time was almost up on the computer so the only thing he could to was save it to his flash drive. He pulls out the flash drive and hangs it around his neck knowing that his friend will soon be reading this sometime this week

_Dear Miko, _

_Considering all that happened, can understand how thing can get out of control. I'm glad that you went to your sessions but it's a good idea to talk to someone about your family issues as well, it couldn't hurt. It's great that you met two new friends but not so much that their back story is worse than yours. How's Bulkhead and everyone else? Good I hope. Everything is going good here mom has a new job working as a telemarketer to help pay for school and me, I have made a friend as well. Thanks for the email and will talk to you soon_

_Eddy _


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue time ya'll, thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: Hasbro is the owner

It's been a few weeks since the emails exchanged, Eddy and Miko have been keeping in touch regularly. Ashley and her crew were suspended from school for two weeks for what happened in art class. Sapphire and Opal have officially became part of team prime, helped out on some of the missions and managed to get on Ratchet's good side for awhile. Miko had followed Eddy's advice and went back to Dr. Andrews about her family issues, and has done a lot better. Soon they will be holding conference calls with her family back home including her mother. All in all things in Miko's life has returned to normal she still has anxiety attacks from her wounds now and again but she's gotten it under control and soon enough will be gone.


End file.
